


Buckle your heart, be ready to fly

by exolliarmus, touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolliarmus/pseuds/exolliarmus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Baekhyun hated flying and noise, as well as people who he deems are associated with these both, but an unfortunate situation might just change this and possibly bring him together with the Slytherin quidditch team captain.





	Buckle your heart, be ready to fly

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Buckle your heart, be ready to fly  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol, slight hunhan  
> Summary: Baekhyun hated flying and noise, as well as people who he deems are associated with these both, but an unfortunate situation might just change this and possibly bring him together with the Slytherin quidditch team captain.  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 12.1K  
> Author's Note: To the prompter, I hope you like it. This has been written at different times and different state of mind so it might not sound the same. Different dramas in the ficdom writing kept on coming up these days that I just felt discouraged and made my writer's block worse that it already was. But I love chanbaek and writing about them and so here it is. And I really hope you guys like it.

x

 

It’s a lovely weekend morning for the students of Hogwarts, the sun is shining brightly ahead - not too hot, and not too bright. The wind blows refreshingly to those who were by the grounds who decided to enjoy it.

Even Baekhyun came out of his room to enjoy it. Baekhyun was even humming a little ‘Three Witches’ song to himself lightly in happiness. He sat underneath a tree near the lake where he can see some students taking a dip or playing by the sides, he had his book on his lap and specs perched on his nose, all set to spend the rest of this wonderful day reading.

With his fifth year at Hogwarts just starting, Baekhyun has a lot to do; prepare for his OWLs later this year, acing his subjects and choosing the perfect future career for himself. Being a Ravenclaw sets up a lot of high expectations, not just for himself but also from his professors. Notwithstanding being a top student, the pressure of this year for him was through the roof. 

Therefore, this chance to relax was rare. Before the deadlines start rolling in, a leisure time like this was something Baekhyun wants to enjoy to its fullest.

 

“This is rare of you, Byun.” Luhan said while lowering himself to sit beside him, a novel also clutched in his hand. “Studying outside the library and our dormitory for once? Never seen that in all the years I’ve known you.”

“Don’t be so dramatic Luhan. Besides, I won’t even be studying.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his friend’s overdramatic statement, chuckling when he glared at him for the remark. “Sometimes I like the outside world too. And do some light reading.” He grinned right after.

Baekhyun and Luhan started laughing at this, as it was always the latter’s joke that Baekhyun doesn’t like the sun. Sometimes asking if he’s a vampire and not really a wizard, with the latter fighting back that he could be both. They were both accustomed to spending their free time at the library, reading and studying.

Baekhyun actually thought Luhan would reject his offer to go with him outside. That was until he heard the roar of laughter coming from the lake’s direction that got the attention of the both of them. And pretty much all of the students present in the vicinity too.

Once Baekhyun saw who the source of the noise were, he turns to his friend with eyebrows raised. “Now I see why you decided to join me here.” Baekhyun teased the already blushing Luhan who tries to avert his attention immediately by opening his book.

Shu..t up, Baekhyun! Go r-read your book," Luhan stuttered, much to Baekhyun’s amusement but nevertheless followed his friend.

Baekhyun smiled, finding his friend’s not-so-little crush with that certain student entertaining even if he fails to understand the reason why.

Anyway, he has a book to read, and now is the perfect time to start on it. So, ignoring the world around him, Baekhyun opens his book to start.

 

*

 

All was going well until Baekhyun heard a high-pitched shriek from his friend by his side that he, like the good friend that he is, ignores thinking it was only because of the book he’s been reading.

 

_“Oh my god! Baek!”_

_“Baek!!!”_

_“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Baekhyun!”_

 

Although Baekhyun may have heard the constant shrieking of his best friend, it isn’t stated in their friendship contract that he would need to abandon a perfectly good book in order to attend to the other’s whims. And so, as he’d perfected the act of ignoring said friend, and everyone else for that matter, he just buries his nose deeper into the pages of his book.

Until the shrieking and shaking - yes, he was being shaken on top of having his ears blown off – became too much did he finally close his book and give the other his attention. He should’ve known Luhan’s earlier shy demeanour was just the calm before the storm.

Having those _people_ present always has this effect on Luhan. It’s cute but sometimes annoying too.

“What?” Baekhyun asks his friend who busy spazzing uncontrollably beside him. Gone was the calm and collected Luhan that was with him when they first arrived by the lake.

If there’s anything Baekhyun hates the most in this world, it’s when his very rare pleasure reading time was disturbed. He would always be focused on his homeworks and being ahead of his classmates that he usually doesn’t have any time left for leisure reading. This is a once in a blue moon opportunity that his friend is ruining with his uncontrollable shaking and giggling. 

He’s reading “Romeo and Juliet,” a book by a very famous muggle author named Shakespeare and he’s quite getting entertained with it until his bubble of concentration was broken. It was about to be exciting too, with the two characters planning to run away together. Albeit stupid, in Baekhyun’s most humble opinion, it was still exciting. Baekhyun was more of a brain-over-emotions kind of guy.

 

Obviously his best friend didn’t share the sentiment though.

 

“Baekhyun, don’t ignore me~” Luhan whined loudly once again. Luhan, for all his ‘manliness’ that he likes to proclaim, always acts like a giggly and annoying teenager whenever his crush is around.

“You already had my attention for the past two minutes Luhan.” Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly. He needs to brace himself for what’s coming.

“Oh.” Luhan said, giving him a shy guilty smile. Baekhyun chuckled at his friend’s look, marking what page he was in before closing the book and putting it aside to give Luhan his full attention. “Now, what is it?” He may be sassy, but he still loves his friends.

“Look to your right, Baek.” Luhan says, cheekily smiling at him before breaking eye contact and looking at the direction he told Baekhyun to look at.

Baekhyun followed Luhan’s order and sees two boys, goofing around with each other. The same ones they’ve already seen earlier, the only difference is that they’ve discarded their robes and are now only in _wet _well-fitting shirts and way too tight jeans.__

__The first one with his signature fiery red hair who kept on trying to drag his blond, always poker-faced friend with him to the water. _Oh_ , Baekhyun sighed internally. He knew them all too well, who doesn’t know them even, but doesn’t necessarily like them._ _

__Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun, well-liked by almost the entire Hogwarts population; students, professors and even by the magical creatures. Almost, because Baekhyun was and always will be the exception to this. Their presence rather annoys him to no end. The red-haired one being Chanyeol and the blond being Sehun._ _

__Baekhyun could only just raise his eyebrow once he realized what his friend means when he asked for his attention. He exhales slowly before muttering, “Luhan.”_ _

__“I know, I know. But look at them, Baek! Aren’t they just so handsome?” Luhan says in a dreamy voice (probably the effect of those wet shirts), making Baekhyun want to shudder in mild disgust but he won’t because as much he is annoyed by his best friend, he still loves him despite really questionable tastes in men._ _

__Therefore, Baekhyun looked back at the two to humor his friend; now with the red-haired one finally able to drag the other to the water completely. “Well, they both look...wet? And incredibly stupid with those antics. I hope the giant octopus drags them down.”_ _

___Dumb idiots, that’s what they are._ _ _

__

__“Baekhyun!” Luhan exclaimed, clearly affronted by his statement. “Don’t be mean.”_ _

__

__They’re like celebrities walking the halls of Hogwarts. Chanyeol and Sehun, along with their friends from their clique, were all members of the Slytherin quidditch team and if Luhan has been right with his “unbiased” forecast, is on their way to making their house this year’s champion (even if the games haven’t even started yet)._ _

__A concept Baekhyun really doesn’t understand as he’s never been a fan of quidditch in all his life. Truth is, Baekhyun is just scared of flying and that also includes everything that involves this. If he can’t do something, he’s bound to hate it, such is the cycle of life._ _

__

__Chanyeol is the Slytherin seeker and captain, and the best in their history, according to Luhan too. He may be not your best student but he’s also not the worst, not to mention how he easily charms his classmates and professors._ _

__

__Which made Baekhyun dislike him all the more, easily getting away with homework all with just a simple smile and a, _“practice ran quite late last night professor, can I have an extension?”_ and he gets away with it. Bloody bollocks, that’s what that was._ _

__The other one was his best friend, Sehun, Luhan’s crush of two years and running now. He’s pretty well known to be cold, always having his poker face on and haven’t shown any romantic interests so far. Heck, he hasn't shown any emotions yet (a feat Baekhyun was actually jealous of). Which left Baekhyun to believe Luhan’s romantic feelings might not be reciprocated._ _

__Another reason why Baekhyun doesn’t understand his best friend’s crush on one of them was because their presence never fail to make other students simultaneously erupt into giggles and some kind of horrendous shrieking while throwing the two of them looks._ _

__Baekhyun noticed because every time he’s on the same room he gets disturbed by the noise. His once perfect concentration always disrupted because of the unbelievable noise it created._ _

__

__Baekhyun may not like it, but the rest of the student body does. They’re not only fans of the game but also of the team members of which these three are at the top._ _

__While the two of them play roughhousing by the edge of the lake, students that were also enjoying the rare sunny day were watching them. Boys and girls, alike. All with those moony, infatuated looks on their faces, Luhan included._ _

__Baekhyun sighed. “I will never understand what you see in Sehun.”_ _

__“What do you not see in him? He’s handsome, tall, good at his studies and plays as the best beater in Hogwarts quidditch history?!” Luhan defends, affronted of what Baekhyun just said._ _

__Baekhyun’s never understood his fascination with Sehun, maybe because of his dislike of Park Chanyeol. In Luhan’s most humble opinion, he just thinks that Baekhyun may have had some little crush on the taller but, it’s just him. Maybe it’s just him trying to inject some kind of emotion on his bookworm friend._ _

__Baekhyun rolled his eyes once again at the silliness of his friend and looks back at the two. Now they’re already joined by some more of their friends; Jongin, Slytherin’s chaser and his boyfriend, Gryffindor’s prefect Kyungsoo. Jongin readily joined the duo play in the water while Kyungsoo stayed behind shaking his head at their antics. At least someone from their clique knows how to behave, Baekhyun thinks._ _

__“Do you see it now Baek?” Luhan swooned. “Look at them, their group is just so... visually blessed.”_ _

__“I-” Baekhyun was about to reply when his friend suddenly shrieked like a little girl. He looks at Luhan and saw him blushing and hiding his face behind his palms before shyly waving at someone. Baekhyun looked to the direction his friend is waving at and sees Sehun looking at their direction too._ _

__Baekhyun watched how Sehun’s friends noticed it and started to taunt him about it. Sehun gets flustered and started to say something to them which they all just giggled at in response._ _

__Baekhyun was observing the exchange when he looked up and his eyes met that of Chanyeol’s. They held the eye contact for a few seconds, Chanyeol’s eyes showing confusion and intrigue and another emotion Baekhyun can’t put a label on, before he looked away and joined his friends once again._ _

__Baekhyun shook his head. “I will never understand you, Luhan.”_ _

__They spent the rest of the day just sitting by the lake, Luhan stopped being giddy once Sehun and his friends left a little over an hour after he waved at him. Baekhyun resumed reading his book but somehow, honey almond eyes kept on appearing on his mind, replaying the moment their eyes met over and over._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__“Don’t forget our review later, Luhan. Eight pm at the library, don’t be late, okay?” Baekhyun said once he sat down the great hall, hands busy filling up his plate. Roast chicken with mashed potato and peas, with some strawberry shortcake for dessert. Not bad, he thought before shoving the first forkful of chicken to his mouth._ _

__When Luhan hasn’t replied to him yet Baekhyun looked at him but Luhan was avoiding his eyes. “What’s wrong?”_ _

__“Umm.. you see, Baek..” Luhan stalled._ _

__“What, Luhan? Say it.” Baekhyun was getting suspicious of this behavior. Luhan being quiet like this was not a normal behavior._ _

__“You… see… Baek.” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, waiting. “They have a practice today….”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__“I kinda promised Jongdae I’ll go with him?” Luhan was whispering towards the end, looking down in guilt. Baekhyun scoffed. _Right._ At least his friend had it in him to feel guilty over this, but not guilty enough to choose him over his crush._ _

__“Jongdae asked you? Or you asked him?” Was the reply. Baekhyun went back to his plate and started eating it a little bit aggressively; silverware banging a little too loudly on the plate, and food shoved a little bit hurriedly to his mouth before being chewed noisily. Table manners be damned, he’s mad right now._ _

__“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. Please forgive me just this once.” Luhan whined while clinging to him. “I promise this won’t happen again and I won’t forget any of our plans ever again.” Luhan pleads, putting his right palm up as a promise gesture before crossing his heart._ _

__Baekhyun tried to maintain his cold stare to his friend but ultimately melts after being subjected to Luhan’s lethal pout and puppy eyes. He released the breath he was holding before giving up to his friend’s antics. “Seriously, Luhan, what would I do with you?”_ _

__Luhan immediately hugs him tight while shrieking in glee. “Thank you, Baek! I promise I will make it up to you!”_ _

__“You better, exams are coming up Luhan. You know I need my study buddy to ace this.” It’s now Baekhyun’s turn to pout. Luhan laughed and pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks, “You are so cute, Baek!”_ _

__Baekhyun struggled a bit before he was able to escape his friend’s grip. “You and your Sehun.” He says with a condescending tone, but his eyes say a different matter. He knows how much this will mean to his friend so he’ll let it go._ _

__“I kinda like the sound of that! Me and my Sehun.” Luhan told Baekhyun before breaking into giggles after. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at this behavior before shaking his head._ _

__The feeling of someone’s gaze on him made Baekhyun turn his head. He ended up meeting Chanyeol’s eyes once again who seems to have an intent look on his gaze. Chanyeol looks away immediately and joined his friends’ banter like nothing happened. Baekhyun suddenly feels warm after meeting those almond shaped eyes that’s been haunting his dreams lately._ _

__He shook his head and focuses back on eating._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__“Ergh.” Jongdae groaned, disturbing Baekhyun’s concentration who was sitting beside him in the library. “How do you do it, Baekhyun?”_ _

__Baekhyun just hummed as an answer, clearly not paying attention. This just made Jongdae whine more, like a child that he is deep inside. “What, Jongdae?”_ _

__Luhan and Jongdae always had this special talent of always disturbing him when he’s studying. Why did he end up being friends with these two, Baekhyun thinks to himself._ _

__“Now I understand how Luhan feels when you ignore him for your books.” Jongdae fake cried while turning his back on Baekhyun. The other tried to touch his shoulders but Jongdae just shrugs his arm off making him snort in return._ _

__“When did I even ignore Luhan? You should stop spreading lies, you know.”_ _

__“Are you saying you weren’t ignoring me earlier? Every time you get a hold of your books, you just forget about everything else, even the existence of your very charming best friend.”_ _

__Baekhyun couldn’t help himself from bursting out in laughter at his friend’s silliness. Too loud that some of the other Ravenclaw students in the library turned to glare at them. “Sorry.” Baekhyun mumbles, looking down in shame. Jongdae laughed at this silliness and started to settle down beside his friend, pulling out his notes and books and putting it to the table._ _

__“Don’t you laugh, this is your fault.” Baekhyun whispered to his friend, afraid to be on the receiving end of those lethal glares once again._ _

__“How is it my fault?” Jongdae answered back, trying to stop his snickering but ultimately failing in the end. Baekhyun glared at him until he stopped. “Anyway, where is Luhan right now?”_ _

__“I don’t know, shouldn’t you be with him?” Was Baekhyun’s response. Before realizing what his answer just implied._ _

__“Is that your way of telling me I’m his babysitter---oh!”_ _

__“What?” Baekhyun asks, confused. “Oh! He’s watching them practice again isn’t he?”_ _

__“Hmm-mm, probably.”_ _

__“I don’t get what Luhan sees in Sehun, or any of the members of the quidditch team anyway?” Jongdae bursted into laughter at this friend’s statement. Baekhyun docked when Jongdae reached out to ruffle his hair. “Stop doing that, I’m not a child.”_ _

__“No, you’re not. You’re a puppy.” Baekhyun kicked Jongdae underneath the table. “Ow!” Jongdae whined, rubbing his shin, and pouting at Baekhyun._ _

__“It’s really funny how you hate them when they haven’t even done anything to you.” Jongdae states._ _

__“I don’t hate them, I just don’t care at all.”_ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Students were milling around the classroom, playing around with their friends while waiting for their professor. Baekhyun, Jongdae and Luhan are at their usual spot at the second row._ _

__Close enough to hear the lessons but not as close as to be labeled as ‘nerds’. Although being Ravenclaws automatically have them labeled as such. But with OWLs just around the corner, Baekhyun sure doesn’t care about labels._ _

__“Okay, class settle down, please.” Professor Kim Junmyeon put down his bag on the teacher’s table before tapping his wand twice to get the projector going. Everyone settled down and focused on their lesson for the day: today it’s a review on werewolves. Defense Against the Dark Arts in their fifth year was basically a review of all other lessons they had for the past four years._ _

__As Professor Junmyeon starts his lesson on werewolves, Baekhyun busily took down notes totally ignoring whatever was happening around him. As Professor Kim’s lesson drone on around them, Baekhyun can hear Luhan and Jongdae exchange whispers to each other. He’s curious but Baekhyun bet they would tell him after class, anyway._ _

__After writing down all his notes, enough for his review later, he rolled up his parchment and closes his ink. Satisfied, Baekhyun looked up smiling, until he met another pair of eyes looking right at him. Chocolate brown orbs met his own before looking away._ _

__He’s been catching those same eyes looking his way for days now. To say Baekhyun was confused is an understatement. He’s been observing Chanyeol looking at his way a couple of times already since the incident at the lake. They haven’t actually talked or interacted ever in their four years - now five - of studying in Hogwarts._ _

__Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol easily blended in again with his crowd. Successfully joining the conversations of his friends as if he wasn’t distracted a few seconds ago. Baekhyun’s eyebrow went up as his friends failed to notice that strange behaviour of their friend. A few weeks in and he’s caught Chanyeol doing that for a few times during classes they’ve shared and even when they were at the great hall._ _

__He shrugged it off. Maybe Chanyeol was just watching something on their direction. Besides, what could possibly be the reason as to why he’ll be watching him? That would be just weird._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__“I can’t believe you dragged me here to watch this game…” Baekhyun complains. All around him students are wearing their house colors; blue and yellow for them. In the opposite side of the stands, the colors green and silver adorns it. Some were even waving around their house scarves, handmade posters bearing the name of their house or players they like. It’s so noisy, everyone is so excited, and Baekhyun feels so out of his element. This is just not Baekhyun’s thing._ _

__Baekhyun prepares his earmuffs in order to drone out the noise even for a bit. Good thing the weather is getting colder, at least this wouldn’t be out of place much. He took out his book from his bag and is getting ready to read when his earmuffs was harshly tugged off._ _

__He glares at the culprit who was just cheeky enough to smile at him in mirth. Jongdae was trying to withhold his laughter seeing Baekhyun’s pissed off face. After waking him up earlier by jumping on his bed nonstop until he opened those eyes, Jongdae’s pretty lucky he hasn’t been cursed to death yet._ _

__“Enjoy the game, Byun!” Jongdae screamed at him to be heard, as was needed with this noisy surrounding. Jongdae sits to his right while Luhan is on his left, already lost in his own world. “There’s nothing to enjoy.” He shouts back. Which was a bad idea when Baekhyun could feel all the evil stares directed his way._ _

__He pretends to cough to hide his face behind his hand. Jongdae snorts at this but Baekhyun was quick to elbow him. “Shut up.”_ _

__“Whats with him?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae while not so subtly pointing at Luhan. Luhan’s been ignoring them since they sat in those bleachers. Like he’s entranced of some sort… Baekhyun was about to nudge him back to earth, because he thinks he must be on his own world somewhere when they heard the loud whistle._ _

__Professor Minseok, the quidditch referee and their flying instructor, blew his whistle gathering the attention of all those in the stands. Silence deafened the entire pitch, all of their eyes trained on the pit for the professors waiting for the headmaster to say his welcome speech. Knowing Headmaster Yixing though, it’s gonna be as fast as lightning. He was, after all, a man of very few words. He muttered a spell and put his wand near his throat to _emphasize_ his voice._ _

__“Dearest students,” Headmaster Yixing starts, beaming at them, even though Baekhyun can’t see it he’s still pretty sure of it. “Welcome to the first quidditch game for this school year!” He was cut off when everyone around them started screaming and cheering in happiness leaving Baekhyun in awe. He might not be a fan, but this is such a sight to behold. It seemed that everyone is just here to have some fun, dropping other responsibilities and worries to enjoy the game._ _

__“It seems that everyone is excited for this game to start. I am too. But always remember that beyond the thrill of the game, of wanting to win, the most important is playing it fair and square. To the Ravenclaw and Slytherin team who are honored to be the first game of this year, good luck to the both of you.” The players on the pitch started to cheer too. “But always remember those days that you worked hard to perfect your routines, your coordination and teamwork. How satisfied you were when it all worked out? When you found the perfect strategy for you games?”_ _

__“Hold on to that. Never forget that it’s always better to lose than win in a not so honorable way. Okay?” Headmaster Yixing ends it with a smile, waiting for the “Yes” coming from the players. When everything was set, it was time to focus of the players on the field._ _

__Baekhyun watched as both teams huddled on each other’s circle before each one grabs a broom. The captains of both team; Chanyeol for Slytherin and Seulgi for Ravenclaw shook hands as Professor Minseok tells them the rules._ _

__“You heard the headmaster, I want a clean game from all of you, alright?”_ _

__“Yes, sir!” They all shout, before the sound of another whistle - this time signaling the start of the game - echoes throughout the pitch. The crowd once again goes into chaos. Everyone was cheering and waving their banners, anything to show their support as the players are introduced and flew one by one._ _

__Although at first hesitant into attending this, Baekhyun ended up watching the game closely too. Although Jongdae kind of hid his book and promised to only give it back if Baekhyun focused on the game, so the little raven didn’t actually have a choice. At least that’s what he’ll tell himself in the next few days to justify what he ended up doing. How he, beyond reason, ended up following every movement of the Slytherin captain and seeker._ _

__It’s unprecedented for someone like Baekhyun. To be distracted enough by a living specimen that he stopped putting up a fight with his friend. There’s just something interesting with the way Chanyeol moves. It’s sure, certain and confident. Aside from that, he flies so gracefully, as if he’s one with the wind. Which Baekhyun knows is an impossible thing, because it definitely wasn’t the case when he had flying classes during first year. He shudders at that particular scary memory he’d rather not remember again._ _

__Baekhyun swore that he knows he’s still in the noisy pitch, if Luhan shouting at the top of his lungs beside him isn’t indication enough, but why? Why does it seem that everything is muted as he stared at the flying silhouette of the captain up above them?_ _

__The game went on but Baekhyun seemed to be only interested in one person. He observes how all players in the Slytherin team seem to just circle around their captain. Always ready to follow any moves that Chanyeol thinks will make them win the game. Plans that were not surprisingly working as Slytherin appear to be winning the game._ _

__As their scores kept on piling up against the Ravenclaw team, Luhan’s cheers also keep increasing in volume. “Hey, be careful you might lose your voice, Luhan.” Baekhyun worries over his friend but only got a grateful smile and thumbs up on his way before going back to shouting. Baekhyun just sighed at that. Oh well, he better request some lemon tea from the house elves later for his friend._ _

__Just all of a sudden, the roaring of the students became even louder than before. If Baekhyun thought it was already loud earlier, then, this is just on a whole new level. Everyone’s eyes were trailing after the two seekers that are now racing against each other._ _

__Chanyeol is first but Seulgi was following not so far behind. They fly up, suddenly dive, and swerve through posts a lot of times it was making Baekhyun dizzy. Following Chanyeol’s figure as he flies past them was very tiring but he couldn’t stop himself. The tiny, golden snitch kept on avoiding the two seekers until with one last ultimate dive that made everyone’s excitement double up._ _

__Just as Chanyeol was about to hit the ground, he held out his hand and perfectly maneuvered his broom for a flawless landing. Once he’s standing on his two feet, Chanyeol raises his arms and slowly opens his palm to show the captured snitch. Slowly, the players who were still on air lowered themselves. The members of the winning team ran towards their captain after leaving their brooms behind and giving him a hug._ _

__Even though there were some disappointed sighs from their side of the pitch, Baekhyun doesn’t feel down at the defeat of his own house. Strangely Baekhyun feels happy about that win, especially when Chanyeol opened his palm to show the snitch. Baekhyun smiled when he sees Luhan dancing around in circles with Jongdae. Looks like Slytherin’s number one fan is happy about the results today and Baekhyun tells himself that’s the reason why he’s happy too._ _

__He should really get that lemon tea for his friends, knowing they would be complaining to him sooner or later. All that shouting and screaming during the game definitely strained their vocal chords. And a nice, warm, cup of tea is perfect to soothe it. Maybe he’ll ask enough for three. He might just need it a little too._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__“Ugh, why are we handling this _thing_ again?” Luhan mutters under his breathe before doing a full body shudder. They’re at the greenhouse for their herbology subject, another subject they shared with Slytherin. When they entered the greenhouse they saw what they were gonna be dealing with, mandrakes, again. Merlin knows how well those go._ _

__As Professor Sunmi strode in the room, everybody settled down. As usual, the three of them share a table but knowing how this went on three years ago, they’re going to be partnered with each other once again. Jongdae and Baekhyun shares a knowing look between themselves that Luhan didn’t miss and started to whine at._ _

__It looked like Sehun’s group also thought of the same thing, as the youngest ended up being partnerless. Professor Sunmi saw them and partnered them up, with their friends snickering behind their hands. Luhan and Sehun moved to another table, with the former visibly blushing._ _

__“Now, now students, remember treat them as if they’re your own children.” She gave them all a level stare each. “Carefully and perfectly transfer them to new pots. Remember all the steps for your OWLs.”_ _

__“Luhan acts so shy now but I bet he’s gonna be so happy later.” Jongdae conspiratorially whispers to Baekhyun making him chuckle. Luhan glared at their direction shutting the two up immediately. Bowing their heads in guilt, and also because Professor Sunmi is already glaring at them, Baekhyun and Jongdae started with their own mandrake now._ _

__Thirty minutes in and Jongin and Chanyeol looks like they were having troubles with their own mandrake. Baekhyun watched as the two kept on passing the mandrake towards each other, at first they were just playing but then it started to get their professor’s attention._ _

__He’s been watching the two get scolded before Chanyeol looks up and ended up meeting his eyes. Chanyeol quickly looked away while he still watched them. Baekhyun was a curious child, and lately he’s been getting more and more interested into the tall captain and seeker. Jongdae called for his attention and he goes back to finishing their activity for the day. They’ve done this before already, so it’s easy for Baekhyun to accomplish this time too. Thoughts of a tall captain forgotten as he aims to perfect this activity._ _

__

__  
xx_ _

__

__“Luhan where are you?” Baekhyun whispers into doors of classrooms he passed by, hoping to get a response from his friend. Ever since that time when he was partnered up with Luhan, he kept on disappearing more and more. Normally, Baekhyun wouldn’t even look for him but Professor Sunmi has been looking for him. He was absentmindedly strolling through corridors when all of a sudden he felt a body colliding with his. The next thing he knew he’s already on the ground, patting his butt as it got the brunt of his landing._ _

__“Ow. That hurt.” Baekhyun is taken aback when he heard another voice in the once empty corridor. A deep voice and husky voice that did not definitely come from him. He looks up to see a similar student sprawled in front of him. After the haze of the fall disappeared and he could see clearly again, Baekhyun saw a very familiar student patting his bottom._ _

__And Baekhyun did what any student would’ve probably done - he stared at the other. For a quidditch player who’s supposed to be strong, Chanyeol did whine like a child over that fall, Baekhyun observes as Chanyeol kept on complaining that how much it hurt. Slowly, however, Chanyeol opened his eyes and finally looked ahead of him._ _

__The next moment, both their eyes met and no, Baekhyun did not feel anything when that happened. Chanyeol blinks for a few more times before scrambling up and then running off leaving a confused Baekhyun behind._ _

__

___What in Merlin’s name just happened…_ _ _

__

__Shaking off the confusion, and mild disbelief at the other’s escape, Baekhyun stood up and continued his search. He realized he’s getting near the dungeons now. Shrugging, Baekhyun continued his search for his MIA friend._ _

__Baekhyun turns the corner leading him to the Potions room when he looked up and saw the same unexpected person. This time, however, he won’t let the other to run away again. Baekhyun doesn’t know what came into him, but he did what he did and there’s no taking back his words._ _

__“Hey!” He shouts, startling the other and halting his escape._ _

__Chanyeol turns around, expression sheepish knowing that Baekhyun knew he was about to run in another direction again. Baekhyun opens his mouth to speak when they heard _it.__ _

___ _

___A soft whisper of a name, and some… other sounds Baekhyun does not want to recognize for what it is. Baekhyun may be innocent (having no particular experience in dating or whatsoever) but he’s sure….those sound are of pleasure._ _ _

___ _

____“Ahhhh… mmm.”_ _ _ _

___ _

___He and Chanyeol both freeze at what they just heard. It couldn’t be.. _Right?__ _ _

___ _

___Who in their right minds would think of doing their naughty businesses in the Potions classroom?_ _ _

___ _

___Their eyes meet and somehow an understanding went through them, as slowly but surely, they tiptoed to get closer to the door. They’re both only a couple of steps from each other, and if Baekhyun is right, this is probably the closest they ever were in his their five years in Hogwarts._ _ _

___Baekhyun ignored whatever weird emotions he’s feeling when his and Chanyeol’s gazes met. This time not from across the room but nearer. Closer, and rather intimately so despite the certain circumstances surrounding them._ _ _

___As if cued by a silent force, they both lean in by the door after a couple of seconds._ _ _

___A decision that was ultimately the worst Baekhyun ever did in his entire life. As soon as he heard the unmistakable moans pass through the door, he jumps back. Feeling his earlier lunch crawl back up his throat in horror as to what he just heard._ _ _

___ _

____“Sehuna-ah, right there… ohhh.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Luhan-hyung...ahhh ahhh.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“God, Sehun, do that again.”_ _ _ _

___ _

___Along with questionable creaking that gets louder by the minute._ _ _

___Baekhyun gasps before taking a step backward completely forgetting that he wasn’t alone in the corridor. He bumps into Chanyeol creating a little sound, which thankfully went unnoticed by the two people inside the room. They wouldn’t want to be in that awkward situation, thank you very much. If anything is more awkward than this, it is if the occupants of the room suddenly opened the door and learn about their presence. knew of their existence._ _ _

___After gathering his wits, Baekhyun looked at his companion who has been silent ever since. Definitely contrary to how he perceived Chanyeol to be. He expected the other to be much more composed than him (due to rumors of him being a Casanova in campus). What Baekhyun saw however was a blushing Chanyeol. Even his abnormally (albeit cutely) large ears are as red as the roses Baekhyun helps his grandma with in their garden._ _ _

___Baekhyun couldn’t contain his giggle at the sight, causing Chanyeol to get even more flustered than how he already is._ _ _

___“I didn’t know someone could be that red…” Baekhyun muses._ _ _

___“I-” Chanyeol tried to retort but they suddenly heard some shuffling inside and before he knows it, Baekhyun grabbed the other’s wrist and dragged him away from that corridor. They ran until they were at least a couple of rooms away from that one before letting the other go._ _ _

___They were both catching their breaths after that little exercise they had to do in order to get away from that sticky situation. While Chanyeol was still bent on his knees trying to calm down, Baekhyun took it as a chance to observe the other._ _ _

___Compared to his uniform adorning the blue and yellow house color of Ravenclaw’s logo the other was in green. Although he seems to be wearing his playing robes instead of his school ones. Which made Baekhyun think of the reason why their paths could’ve crossed like that._ _ _

___Maybe the other was also looking for his friend like he was. Well, there’s only one way to find out, really. So Baekhyun cleared his throat, not satisfied by mere guessing for the answers._ _ _

___“Umm, were you, perhaps, looking for Sehun?”_ _ _

___The sudden question startled Chanyeol that he jumped for a tiny bit (a sight Baekhyun would never admit he found rather cute). Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol got flustered over the sudden question and mumbled. “Yes, I was. I didn’t expect to bump into you on my way.” He finished before shyly rubbing the back of his neck then smiling at him a little._ _ _

___Baekhyun’s eyes widened at that and he had to refrain himself from clutching his heart that is suddenly beating erratically. What was this weird feeling anyway?_ _ _

___“Were you looking for Luhan?” Chanyeol asks after a while of silence. Baekhyun meets Chanyeol’s eyes and he was rewarded by a friendly smile trying to defuse the rising awkward tension between them. The redness on Chanyeol’s face slowly fading as minutes go by although not the same could be said of Baekhyun’s situation._ _ _

___Chanyeol is, for a lack of a better word, breathtaking. Baekhyun never had the chance to actually see Chanyeol this close and if Chanyeol was already good looking from across the great hall, then this is just not possible. Is he even real? Baekhyun nodded as a form of answer just so can get Chanyeol’s gaze out of him._ _ _

___And the shift from the flustered Chanyeol to this friendly Chanyeol is also making Baekhyun even more confused. It’s not helping that he just heard his best friend do unspeakable things. If he wants to keep his sanity he would need to erase that particular memory out of his mind. This was one of the moments when he would regret having a brain like his._ _ _

___“Ah, that bastard Sehun, really. Skipping practice just so he could-” Chanyeol trailed off. A few more moments of awkward silence reigned between them before, as if planned, they were both howling in laughter the next second._ _ _

___“Never thought Luhan would hide something as big as dating his ultimate crush from me though.” Baekhyun pouted, staring at the room’s door._ _ _

___“If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t heard anything about this from Sehun too.” Chanyeol said, “and we’re supposed to be best friends who hide nothing from each other.”_ _ _

___A moment of comfortable silence reigned between them, each processing the new information they just got of their best friends. They’re happy they finally got together, especially Baekhyun for Luhan because he knows how much he liked Sehun, but also sad at what this could possibly mean to their dynamics._ _ _

___Just then, Chanyeol cleared his throat effectively gaining Baekhyun’s attention. Baekhyun looked towards the other, waiting for him to speak. “Umm, I believe we haven’t properly introduced yet, I’m Park Chanyeol.” He said, offering his hand._ _ _

___“I know.” Baekhyun answered, but nevertheless taking the offered hand and shaking it. “I’m Byun Baekhyun.”_ _ _

___“I know.” Chanyeol cheekily answered back, further amusing Baekhyun._ _ _

___He playfully glared at the quidditch player at this but still ended up bursting into giggles. They’re both starting to calm down from the adrenaline of running away from their best friends. Baekhyun shuddered even just at the thought of it._ _ _

___“So.. I know this might be presumptuous of me but is it okay to ask you something?” Chanyeol said, eyeing the other consciously._ _ _

___Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion, Chanyeol secretly finding the action cute, before giving a tiny nod of his head as an answer._ _ _

___“Why do you hate me?” The Slytherin quidditch captain asked, voice laced with insecurity. In a sudden, Baekhyun felt guilty for all the times he unjustifiably hated the other without really having a concrete reason to, especially now that he’s seeing how that has affected the other._ _ _

___Baekhyun also cleared his throat, vying for time, but when he saw the other expectantly staring at him, he starts. “Why do you think I hate you, Chanyeol?” He inquired instead._ _ _

___“It’s just that, I think I see you glaring at me sometimes…” Chanyeol answered, his almond shaped eyes open widely. “Was it something I did before?”_ _ _

___Baekhyun thought that he’s just dealing with a curious child, a child who wants to know what he did wrong in order to avoid doing it again. Great, this just keeps on adding more and more to reasons on why he should feel guilty, doesn’t it?_ _ _

___Baekhyun sighed. It’s actually better to be honest to the man about this now. “I… just… hate the noise that seems to always follow you around, you know? It always disturbs me when I’m studying.” He stuttered._ _ _

___The little Ravenclaw student, for the first time in his life, doesn’t know how to respond to a question being asked to him. It’s disturbing and unsettling, especially how that sad look in Chanyeol’s face is making his heart go into overdrive once again. What’s wrong with him?_ _ _

___“And also because my best friend kept talking about you guys, it was getting annoying for me. Not to mention, having the entire population talk about you and your group and how you play quidditch, which to be honest, I really couldn’t care less, you know?”_ _ _

___“And of course, being irrationally irritated as I was, I just started hating you guys. Because whatever you did just made people swoon and I couldn’t see why? Also, remember that saying that if you hate someone you just start to hate everything they do? I think that’s what happened to me.”_ _ _

___Baekhyun took a deep breath after finishing his seemingly endless tirade on the reasons why he hated Chanyeol. Now that he actually said it out loud, it was undeniably very childish and unreasonable._ _ _

___“I…I’m sorry. Now that I mentioned it all, I admit they were all childish reasons and I’m just as worse for letting those factors affect me whenever it happened.” Baekhyun lowered his head in shame at this. For someone who came from the most logical house in all of Hogwarts, he just failed to embody that in his life._ _ _

___A loud laughter echoing in the empty classroom made Baekhyun look up, and the sight nearly caught him breathless. Chanyeol was leaning back, head thrown back laughing wholeheartedly. His face, although scrunched up weirdly with his eye crinkling by the sides, was still handsome which Baekhyun thinks should’ve been impossible. But it was, and he’s witnessing it happen before his eyes._ _ _

___Recovering from being entranced by the sight, Baekhyun huffed in confusion as to why the other just started laughing out of nowhere. _Was he laughing at the things I’ve just said?_ Perhaps Chanyeol really was as obnoxious as he originally thought._ _ _

___“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said, breathless, recovering from his laughter episode. Baekhyun was starting to feel irritated and seems like Chanyeol noticed so he forced himself to stop laughing with only a wide amused smile remaining on his face._ _ _

___Baekhyun raised his eyebrow, waiting for the other to explain himself._ _ _

___“It’s just that, all this time I thought I may have done something really bad to you, like maybe accidentally bullied you or something.” Chanyeol smiled at him good-naturedly. “I’m just secretly glad it wasn’t as serious as what I thought.”_ _ _

___Chanyeol gave him a friendly smile after. The type of smile that Baekhyun definitely thinks would have all girls and boys swooning and melting at the sight of. Baekhyun was lucky he was not affected by this, regardless of his heart beating weirdly inside his chest right now._ _ _

___“Baekhyun?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Hmm.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Why do you hate quidditch?” Baekhyun scoffed, out of all the things he said earlier, this is what he gathered? Boy must be really obsessed with the game._ _ _

___“Really? That’s what you’re gonna ask me after all that?”_ _ _

___Chanyeol shrugged. “What else am I supposed to ask about? You said so yourself that they were all just childish reasons right?” Grinning at him after._ _ _

___“Fair enough. Those were all childish anyway.” Baekhyun sighed. He eyed the other thoroughly, Chanyeol’s looking at him expectantly, a sort of childish innocence surrounding him. Deciding that it was safe to divulge a secret to the other, even if they just became friends. (Friends? Are they really that word now…)_ _ _

___“Since I was a child, I’ve been afraid of flying, and I guess I just started to dislike anything related to it as a result.”_ _ _

___“Can I ask why?” Chanyeol quietly asked. His voice was laced with hesitation, making Baekhyun feel touched at the consideration._ _ _

___Baekhyun looked up and smiled at him, as a sign that it was okay to ask._ _ _

___“Hmmm. I just do? I guess? I don’t remember any particular reason why I hated it, really.”_ _ _

___“Like how you hated me with no reason?” Chanyeol joked._ _ _

___Baekhyun was about to retort when he saw the joking glint in the other’s eyes. “Yeah. Like how I hated you.” He laughed, before adding. “There really are just some things that are unexplainable, and those two are part of it.”_ _ _

___Chanyeol laughed at that, and not long after he followed suit too._ _ _

___ _

___“Tell you what…” Chanyeol started. “I can help you get over your fear of flying if you’ll let me.”_ _ _

___Baekhyun stares at him after he said that making Chanyeol feel flustered at the attention. “And why would you do that, Chanyeol?”_ _ _

___Chanyeol blushes but cleared his throat in order to say what he wants to. “So that you’ll stop hating me? I really want to be friends with you, Byun Baekhyun.”_ _ _

___Baekhyun is the one blushing now. He thinks all of his blood has left his body and just went to his head from the amount of times he’s blushed this day._ _ _

___“I…guess… I could take up that offer.” Baekhyun said softly. “But I have to do another thing in return!”_ _ _

___Chanyeol is silent for a while, thinking. Baekhyun was about to interrupt when it was already taking too long but was shocked when Chanyeol immediately got all excited._ _ _

___“Oh, I know! You can teach me Potions then? I get too busy sometimes with practice I fail to grasp some concepts in class.”_ _ _

___Baekhyun lighted up at this suggestion, that’s something he can do. “Okay, deal!”_ _ _

___“Good. Deal!” Chanyeol offered his hand once again for a shake._ _ _

___ _

___Looks like Baekhyun’s term just got more interesting._ _ _

___ _

___*_ _ _

___ _

___Baekhyun ran the corridors, a rare occurrence if not the first time that he’s done this, only to reach the library on time. His class dismissed later than usual, making him late to his earlier appointment with a certain quidditch captain._ _ _

___He stopped before the door of the library to calm down his racing heart. It must be because of the way he ran four flights of stairs and ran numerous corridors just to make it in time, or not to be late. Trying to convince himself that he just doesn’t want to ruin the reputation of his house and not because the idea of seeing someone excites him._ _ _

___Too much that Baekhyun wasn’t able to totally focus during his classes earlier._ _ _

___It’s been three weeks since they started to meet (secretly) in the library after class on days Chanyeol didn’t have quidditch practices. After the first time they’ve done their joint review, with Baekhyun teaching Chanyeol concepts and lessons he doesn’t understand, they’ve sort of claimed a little corner in the fourth floor library. A tiny corner hidden behind numerous shelves of books, and away from prying eyes of curious students._ _ _

___Baekhyun noticed how everyone’s eyes were all on the Slytherin student the moment he entered the door, and the endless whispers when said captain went straight to his table smiling brighter than the sun._ _ _

___It was also worth noting how those students seethed when they were all ignored by Chanyeol who just went straight to his table ignoring them all. It’s also a secret how Baekhyun definitely felt pleased about that. Beyond pleased, really._ _ _

___Baekhyun sighed when he already reached their secluded table to see it still empty. Still, safe._ _ _

___He immediately went to his usual spot and started setting up his things, taking out his books, quills and notes from his bag. Baekhyun got his list of books that he needs for this week’s homeworks before he set out to get them._ _ _

___With five thick, leather bound and dust laden books balanced precariously between his arms, Baekhyun went back only to see Chanyeol already poring over his own notes and books. It seemed like the taller also had homeworks on his own that he even failed to hear and notice his approaching footsteps._ _ _

___Carefully, so as not to startle the other, Baekhyun put his books on the table, directly on the line of vision of Chanyeol. Upon seeing this, Chanyeol looked up and gave him a grin as a greeting which he answered with a nod and smile._ _ _

___“Sorry for being late, Baek.” Chanyeol said. “I saw your books, you must’ve been here for a long time already?”_ _ _

___Baekhyun dismissed the apology. “Ahh, no.” He added, shaking his head. “I only just arrived a couple of minutes ago, decided to just get the books I need for research.”_ _ _

___Chanyeol smiled in relief upon hearing this. “That’s a lot of books. And pretty dusty too.”_ _ _

___Baekhyun grimaced at that. “I know but I don’t have any other choice, I need these to finish all my homeworks for next week so we can review more for OWLs after.”_ _ _

___The Slytherin team captain smiled gratefully at Baekhyun. “Thank you, once again for doing this with me, Baekhyun.”_ _ _

___“It was nothing, plus I think it also helped me in a way.”_ _ _

___“Did it help seeing my handsome face across the table for the past weeks?” Chanyeol cheekily suggested, making Baekhyun roll his eyes at the dumbness. Baekhyun used all his will to stop the upcoming blush to surface, because it was, sort of also the reason why._ _ _

___Chanyeol laughed when his last comment got ignored, with his study buddy choosing to focus instead on his books after. Once Baekhyun’s already in his zone, Chanyeol stared at him. He’s been doing this for the past weeks now too. Just watching Baekhyun study, at first he even tried to hide it, sneaking glances here and there. But after learning that Baekhyun really ignores the outside world once he’s on his zone, watching Baekhyun had been much easier for him._ _ _

___The hours passed by quickly, the next thing they were doing was setting up a plan on when to meet next and exiting the library. They never noticed two pairs of eyes that have been observing them ever since._ _ _

___ _

___*_ _ _

___“So, Baek what do you do in your free time?” Chanyeol asked, disturbing their peaceful atmosphere minutes ago._ _ _

___“Hmm.” Baekhyun hummed, thinking of an answer. Normally, he would ignore his friends when they would suddenly disturb him like this. But not with Chanyeol. They’ve been having study sessions for three weeks now, during days that the captain doesn’t have any quidditch practice and Baekhyun feels that slowly they’re getting closer._ _ _

___Chanyeol was his usual charming self, slowly melting the ice gathered around Baekhyun’s heart and making him melt at the slight whine, tantrum or even at the sight of a small pout. Chanyeol acting cutesy to him, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the student population, got worse when they realized he was younger than Baekhyun._ _ _

___A very different Chanyeol was what Baekhyun sees every time they meet for studying. Gone was the smirking, winking and overconfident Chanyeol that struts (yes, he does, even if Chanyeol vehemently denied it so) the halls of Hogwarts._ _ _

___Somehow, all of Baekhyun’s earlier conceptions of Chanyeol disappeared and he’s happy that it happened so. Glad that his best friend (whom he teased together with Jongdae endlessly) was caught in his little rendezvous with Sehun, who was apparently his secret boyfriend. Something that happened ever since they got paired up in Herbology all those months ago._ _ _

___“Baek.” Chanyeol nudged him back to reality. Baekhyun coughs to conceal his blush at that nickname._ _ _

___“Well… nothing really? I just read books but novels this time.”_ _ _

___Chanyeol rolled his eyes at this. “Really? You read books when you’re free and you read read read notes the other times?”_ _ _

___“Wh-at! What’s wrong with that?” Baekhyun exclaimed, affronted._ _ _

___“You need a hobby, Mr. Smarty pants. Cute smarty pants?” Chanyeol said hurriedly in order to appease the pouting Baekhyun. “And you know what, you need me to show you how to have a good time.” The captain beamed._ _ _

___Baekhyun stared at him in question. “Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?”_ _ _

___Baekhyun’s eyes widened at that question not to mention how his breath hitched and heart started to pound fast._ _ _

___“Like a.. Like… a..” Baekhyun stuttered. For the first time in his life, he stuttered._ _ _

___“Yes. Like a date.” Chanyeol was smiling at him, eyes looking at him softly that Baekhyun couldn’t find it in him to say no. Heck, he can’t even speak, only resorting to nodding his head as an answer._ _ _

___Chanyeol beamed at him in happiness after hearing that answer, and Baekhyun can’t do anything else but just look down and take his book back._ _ _

___Chanyeol also returned to his notes, smile still in place._ _ _

___ _

___*_ _ _

___ _

___Baekhyun covered himself from head to toe in the warmest and fuzziest clothes he could find in his closet. Any other time, Baekhyun wouldn’t even go out of campus at this weather but this one is an exception. It’s cold, freezing and not to mention Hogsmeade is going to be crowded with students too._ _ _

___Somehow he just couldn’t say no to Chanyeol’s pleading eyes. It would make him feel worse than kicking a puppy in the butt if he made those puppy eyes sad. If he made Chanyeol sad, in general, really. Spending time with the taller through their study sessions made him feel a little close to him each day._ _ _

___Something he never thought would ever happen._ _ _

___Months of studying together, huddled together in their little corner in the library, inevitably made the two of them closer. Baekhyun, sometimes, even find himself staring at the other too much. Chanyeol pretends he doesn’t notice, however, secretly happy that the other has been giving him that much attention._ _ _

___Bickering with the other has been one of the highlights of Baekhyun’s day even if he won’t ever admit it._ _ _

___Luhan enters the room and immediately laughs at him fussing over how he looks in front of the mirror. “Oh ho ho, this is a very rare occasion indeed. Byun Baekhyun checking his appearance in the mirror as if he’s going on a date.” Luhan wriggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Baekhyun want to hurl the brush he’s currently using to his friend._ _ _

___“Stop it, we’re not… going on a date.” He mumbled. Although the redness of his cheeks might be another story. He doesn’t know why he’s trying to hide it from his friends, but he’s not ready to tell them Chanyeol asked him out._ _ _

___Baekhyun checked the time and hurries out as he’s already late to their agreed time. Also, he needs to be away from Luhan immediately. His teasing might give him ideas and merlin knows how much his pounding heart and queasy stomach won’t be able to handle those._ _ _

___What those ideas are, Baekhyun also doesn’t know._ _ _

___ _

___Rather, he doesn’t want to admit it to himself._ _ _

___He met Chanyeol by the school gate, looking as fluffy as a six foot tall person could be. Baekhyun’s breathing hitched the moment Chanyeol looks up and smiles beautifully at him. Like him Chanyeol’s covered from head to toe into fluffy and warm clothes, almost covering his tall frame._ _ _

___Baekhyun walked the remaining distance between them. “Hi, did you wait long?”_ _ _

___“Nah, I just arrived myself.”_ _ _

___Chanyeol shrugged smiling at him, Baekhyun smiles back._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___They walk through the shops of Hogsmeade, close but still with enough space between them. They ‘ve been avoiding each other’s eyes since the reality that they’re actually on a date started to sink in. Around them, students are passing by, some taking notice of them both while others were just busy with their own thing._ _ _

___Nobody had actually seen them interact before, with their interactions solely inside the library and that too in the most secluded area for more privacy. It wasn’t really a surprise when a lot of their schoolmates end up staring at their direction. Which doesn’t really help in calming Baekhyun’s pounding heart._ _ _

___“So, do you want to do anything?” Chanyeol asked, turning to look at him._ _ _

___Baekhyun was shocked to say the least. “I thought you have plans already!” He shrieked accusingly. Being on the radar of so many students at the same time, and actually seeing them whisper about him was really not good for Baekhyun’s mental capacity._ _ _

___Chanyeol chuckled resulting in Baekhyun glaring at him. “Calm down, Baek! I just asked in case you wanted to check something out, I already have the whole day planned don’t worry.” He smiled. “Also relax please. What are you panicking for?”_ _ _

___“In case you haven’t noticed Park everyone is staring at us right now.” Baekhyun hissed._ _ _

___“Hmm. Not everyone, really. Those dogs aren’t looking at us.” Chanyeol said, assuming a thinking pose; hand beneath his chin and pointing to the dogs playing by a tree nearby with his other hand._ _ _

___Baekhyun pinched Chanyeol’s side making the taller flinch and whine. “Ouch, that hurt~”_ _ _

___“You deserved that.” Baekhyun mumbled, and Chanyeol just laughs at him before leading him inside Three Broomsticks._ _ _

___ _

___After drinking tea and eating cake inside the pub, Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to go to the Shrieking Shack before going to Zonko’s as their last destination. Two places that Baekhyun never imagined he would go too considering his uptight, I-don’t-need-no-nonsense-in-my-life life he’s been leading in Hogwarts._ _ _

___They trudged through the thick pile of snow, shivering and snuggling deeper into their coats. Baekhyun grumbling all the way, he hates the cold. And he’s starting to hate the person responsible for his current dilemma._ _ _

___“Why are we doing this again? Let’s just go back, Chanyeol.” He whimpered like a kicked puppy._ _ _

___Chanyeol just smiled at Baekhyun, hand coming up to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair. “Stop pouting like a kicked puppy Baek. We’re already here.”_ _ _

___“Why do you always refer to me as a puppy? You’re a puppy too!”_ _ _

___Chanyeol was about to reply when they heard a tiny, soft, mewl from the distance. They’re a few feet away from the abandoned shack that was famous for it’s horror tales, even if proven untrue. The decapitated building looks foreboding that adds to its mysterious and scary atmosphere._ _ _

___Baekhyun would be scared if it wasn’t for the continuous poor meowing they’ve been hearing. He and Chanyeol exchanged looks before mutually agreeing to look for the poor cat asking for help. Who wouldn’t with the weather like this._ _ _

___Chanyeol moved towards the building while Baekhyun chose to look for the cat by the trees. They spent almost half an hour rummaging through the place, with Baekhyun occasionally rubbing his gloved hands together for some heat._ _ _

___“Found her!” Chanyeol suddenly exclaimed getting Baekhyun’s attention immediately. Baekhyun walked towards him just in time to see Chanyeol pick up a small, white and fluffy kitten. Baekhyun’s heart may have fallen at that moment._ _ _

___ _

___Whether to the cute kitten whining in the cold or the man cradling it against his chest to share his heat, that’s another question._ _ _

___“Look at her Baek!” Chanyeol turned towards him, showing him the feline taking comfort in his arms at the moment. Baekhyun was frozen on his spot, heart beating erratically. It’s cute and fluffy and Baekhyun’s heart feels like bursting in affection._ _ _

___Baekhyun walked towards the two cautiously, as if slowing his pace will help calm down his raging emotions. Once in front of Chanyeol, he gingerly petted the kitten who’s looking at him purposely. All the while Chanyeol was looking down at him with a fond look in his eyes and if Baekhyun only looked up, he would know._ _ _

___Baekhyun’s breath hitched when the cat licked his finger and stared straight at him with her magnificent blue orbs. Chanyeol noticed and chuckled before asking, “Do you want to hold her?”_ _ _

___All Baekhyun could do was nod. Is this how love at first sight works? Because Baekhyun has fallen deep._ _ _

___“Hello there…” Baekhyun cooed, taking the cat into his chest to cuddle with, still slowly stroking its fur._ _ _

___“Would you like to keep her, Baek?” Baekhyun looked up after hearing that only to meet Chanyeol’s soft gaze directed at him. He felt his cheeks burn at the attention._ _ _

___He wants too but, “You found her Yeol. You should keep her.” Baekhyun softly said, in case he disturb her._ _ _

___Chanyeol looked at them fondly, before reaching out to slowly caress the cat in Baekhyun’s arms. “She’s sleeping, Baek. She likes you.”_ _ _

___“But-”_ _ _

___“And I like you.”_ _ _

___“Wha-”_ _ _

___Baekhyun’s looked up so fast, body gone rigid over that. Chanyeol was looking away with his hands on his pocket feigning nonchalance. But the redness in his face is another story._ _ _

___Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say, and how to calm his erratically pounding heart. Thankful for the kitten in his arms as he tightened his hold on it._ _ _

___“...to be Areum’s father.” Chanyeol finished lamely. Baekhyun was flustered at where his thoughts flew off to._ _ _

___“Areum?” Is what Baekhyun can say right now. Mind still reeling and internally scolding his heart for hoping. Hoping for what exactly?_ _ _

___“Yeah, it’s a name perfect for her because it means beautiful.” Chanyeol was staring at him when he said that word. And Baekhyun’s heart just couldn’t handle this turmoil anymore._ _ _

___“We can be both her parents.” Baekhyun whispered, looking down. Afraid to look up and see what expression Chanyeol may be sporting._ _ _

___“Oh, I’d like that.” He beamed._ _ _

___Baekhyun might just like winter after all. At least he’ll have an excuse as to why he’s blushing to the tip of his ears._ _ _

___ _

___x_ _ _

___ _

___ _

___“So, Baekhyun, care to tell us about your new study buddy?” Jongdae and Luhan suddenly asked, both almost at the same time making Baekhyun wonder how much they’ve practiced this. Baekhyun was shocked to say the least, it’s already late and their other roommates were already asleep._ _ _

___Besides he thought the two of them would be tired coming from their dates with their respective boyfriends. Baekhyun reddened at the thought of dates and boyfriends, with a certain tall player plaguing his mind._ _ _

___“Didn’t know you were even friends to begin with?” said Jongdae, mischief and teasing obvious in his tone. Baekhyun was beyond glad it’s already dark inside their room, making him unable to see his two friends’ expressions. It’ll probably ruin Baekhyun’s wonderful day._ _ _

___His wonderful day that was spent with the guy his friends are currently teasing him right now. Just thinking of the day they had is enough to make Baekhyun feel hot in the cheeks. Baekhyun put both his palms on his cheeks, hoping that it’s coolness have some effects on calming himself down._ _ _

___“Are you holding your cheeks right now to cool yourself?” Luhan teased._ _ _

___“N..no—” Started Baekhyun._ _ _

___“Ayyyyy.” He was interrupted by Luhan and Jongdae’s squeals, rivaling those of teenage girls upon the sight of the Slytherin team walking down the corridors._ _ _

___Oh, crap. The Slytherin team. The team which Chanyeol was the captain. Chanyeol, who was with him earlier._ _ _

___ _

___Chanyeol._ _ _

___ _

___Park Chanyeol._ _ _

___ _

___After a moment of calmness inside the room, Luhan asked softly, “How was it, Baekhyun?” And Baekhyun couldn’t see, but he knows a smile just as soft as his tone is on his best friend’s face. They may tease him all the time but they’re still his friends, after all._ _ _

___“It was..it…was….” Baekhyun stumbled over his words, unfamiliar with the fast beating of his heart and the butterflies having a riot in his stomach. “itwasnice.”_ _ _

___“What?”_ _ _

___“I said, it was nice,” whispered, Baekhyun. “We went to the Three Broomsticks, had fun, and that’s it.” Baekhyun said hurriedly, immediately hiding under his blanket after ignoring the complaints of his friends who doesn’t want the summarized version of events. Not yet ready to tell them about Areum who’s currently with Chanyeol in his dorm._ _ _

___At first, the two of them were confused when Baekhyun declined their questions about activities he would want to do in their trip. Jongdae was almost ready to fight Baekhyun about staying in the dorms or library to study when he was proven wrong._ _ _

___Hearing ‘I’m going with Chanyeol’ was definitely not one of the reasons Jongdae and Luhan thought they’ll ever hear. That, and Baekhyun’s red face was something they would always remember for the rest of their lives._ _ _

___Even Baekhyun himself couldn’t believe that he agreed to go with Chanyeol. And that somehow, he feels, that he may have feelings for the taller._ _ _

___Baekhyun heard the tell-tale signs of his friends finally going to sleep. He just secretly smirked upon hearing their complaints about how he’s annoying for not sharing it to them, and for being secretive. But Baekhyun himself couldn’t believe that this day happened to him._ _ _

___ _

___x_ _ _

___ _

___Baekhyun exited the examination room finally able to breathe properly. He had just finished his last OWLs and he’s feeling much lighter than he did before the week long examination started. Baekhyun’s sure an Outstanding is the least grade he’s gonna get._ _ _

___He stands by the door to wait for his friends to finish their OWLs when he saw Chanyeol running to his direction. All the students milling about outside the hall all turned to look at the sprinting team captain. He slowed down before reaching Baekhyun, already beaming happily from ear to ear. Baekhyun was gonna smile back when he was suddenly engulfed in the other’s arms._ _ _

___“Thank you, Baek.” Chanyeol told him, still hugging him tightly. Baekhyun could hardly breathe and it feels like his heart is about to leave his body. Baekhyun nodded his head, too tongue tied, as his response. In his peripheral vision he saw Jongdae and Luhan staring at them with teasing smiles on their faces._ _ _

___Chanyeol let him go but his hands were still holding his shoulders. “Flying lessons tomorrow, okay?” Baekhyun looked up and met Chanyeol’s eyes, seemingly being sucked in by those orbs. He nod his head not really knowing what to say. After which Chanyeol smiled and ruffled his hair before going his way._ _ _

___ _

___“Shut up!” Baekhyun whispered once his friends are already by his side. The other two just laugh and for some miracle chose not to tease him._ _ _

___ _

___*_ _ _

___Baekhyun slowly make his way towards the quidditch pitch, the dark hallways making it harder for him to navigate. Not to mention how he can count in his fingers the times he went to the pitch, so he doesn’t really know the way. Curse Chanyeol and his wanting to meet at eight in the evening._ _ _

___Entering the pitch he saw Chanyeol already in the middle holding two brooms in his hands. Baekhyun gulped at the sight of knowing that he can’t escape this fate anymore. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun walk towards Chanyeol who’s already smiling at him after seeing him enter the pitch._ _ _

___“I thought you ran from our plans, Baek.” Chanyeol teased him.  
“Don’t give me a reason to still run away, Chanyeol.” He warned, although the tremor in his voice give away his emotions. _ _ _

___Chanyeol chuckled, putting his hands up as a symbol of peace. “So how do you want to do this?”_ _ _

___“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?!” Baekhyun screeched. If his “flying teacher” doesn’t know what to do he’d better go back to the dorms now._ _ _

___“Calm down, Baek. What I meant was if you’re comfortable enough to use your own broom?” Chanyeol said softly, trying to calm down and appease the nervous Ravenclaw. “Or…”_ _ _

___“Or? There’s another option?” Baekhyun breathlessly asked, turning to look at Chanyeol. Anything to not fly that..thing.. solo._ _ _

___“We could share one broom first to make you get over your fear of flying?” Chanyeol suggested sheepishly. “But of course only if you’re comfortable enough to share it with me?”_ _ _

___Baekhyun thinks it over. Aside from being in close proximity with Chanyeol, also the reason why his heart kept on pounding on his chest right now and why his face feels like it’s burning. There are no other reasons as to why he should turn down that offer. But he can’t…._ _ _

___“Do you trust me, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s earnest and honest expression was what made Baekhyun nod and accept his offered hand. Suddenly feeling numb, Baekhyun followed Chanyeol’s directions and sat in front of him in his Firebolt._ _ _

___“I would say buckle up but we don’t have anything for you to buckle up in,” Chanyeol started, grinning. “But I guess hold on tight would suffice.”_ _ _

___Baekhyun gulped and put his hands on the broom in front of him, holding tight on the stick like his life depends on it. Because it kind of does. Chanyeol’s arms cage him, one arm holding his waist making him hold his breathe for a minute and the other on his hand holding the broomstick._ _ _

___“Trust me, Baek. I won’t let you fall.” Chanyeol whispered last, and with a push they took off the grounds._ _ _

___At first, they were flying low until Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s breathing calmed down enough before he began to maneuver the broom to fly a little higher._ _ _

___“Open your eyes, Baek.” And Baekhyun did. Before him lay the Hogwarts castle in its magnificence. As he’s never flew before (aside from that horrible first year flying lessons experience) he’d never had the chance to experience something like this. Deep inside he feels thankful to Chanyeol for giving him this experience._ _ _

___“Do you like it?” Baekhyun smiled at the question, before answering. “Yes.” Because he does love it. And the man behind him making sure he won’t fall. When he’s already fallen, without him even knowing, deeply and hard._ _ _

___Finally accepting his feelings, Baekhyun felt a little lighter after that. Just one more thing to do, really._ _ _

___After an hour of flying above the grounds of the castle, they finally decided to descend to the ground. After touching earth once again, Baekhyun nearly leapt with joy._ _ _

___“So how was it?” Chanyeol asked him, anticipating his answer._ _ _

___“You know what, Chanyeol?”_ _ _

___“Hmm.” The other answered._ _ _

___“You disappointed me.” Baekhyun said cryptically, making Chanyeol look at him in question, brows furrowed. “You said you won’t let me fall…”_ _ _

___“But-”_ _ _

___“But you did. You let me fall for you.”_ _ _

___Chanyeol’s eyes widened at that. Baekhyun saw him gulp and Baekhyun laughed. His making the Slytherin quidditch team captain nervous. The best player in their generation who doesn’t even blink at the sight of the other teams, but just a few words from him and he’s nervous?_ _ _

___Baekhyun’s laugh made Chanyeol more confused. Deciding to help the taller understand him, Baekhyun walked up to him. Chanyeol looked down and when their eyes met, Baekhyun tiptoed and pulled the other’s head down._ _ _

___He smiled at Chanyeol before making their lips meet in the most chaste touch of the lips. Recovering from his earlier shocka and finally getting the clue. Chanyeol put his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him closer to him. One hand going up to hold Baekhyun’s head and finally, finally deepening the kiss. Both are smiling into it._ _ _

___ _

___Nothing beats a first kiss spent under the cover of the stars._ _ _

___ _

___xxx_ _ _

___ _

___Baekhyun held a fully covered and protected Areum in his hands while sitting in the bleachers. Beside him sat Jongdae and Luhan who’d exhausted their teasing of him voluntarily attending the championship game. Focusing instead on making sure that Areum won’t be bothered by the noise later._ _ _

___He holds Areum close to his chest, holding him up once the Slytherin team players fly through them._ _ _

___“Look Areum-ie, it’s appa!”_ _ _


End file.
